A Star is Cut
by rann
Summary: A missing scene for Imposters and a birthday tribute to Alliecat's Arthur the Beetle


**Disclaimer:** The characters from "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are owned by Telescene, NewLine Television, The Over the Hill Gang, Coote/Hayes, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.  No infringement upon copyrighted material is intended.  Arthur the Beetle is the creation of Alliecat and all infringement on him is intended, but with the best of intentions.

**Setting:** End of Imposters.

**Spoilers:** Imposters, Elixir

**Thanks:** To Ariadne for the last minute beta work and all the suggestions for the conclusion.

**Description:** A birthday ficlet for Alliecat who has given us many enjoyable peeks into to the star studded world of Arthur the Beetle. 

**A Star is Cut**  
by rann

Marguerite fixed a plate from some of the fruit and meat that Roxton had laid out for lunch.  She sat down next to Finn who was still frowning. 

"Hey, it might not be today or tomorrow, but somehow we'll stop Zoth."

"You think?"

"Absolutely, Finn."  Roxton took a seat with his own plate across from the two.  "We know what to be ready for."

Challenger frowned at the papers he still studied.  "These diagrams and notes have been altered."

"Zoth had some of his own ideas?"  Marguerite suggested tentatively.  She and Roxton exchanged puzzled looks.

Finn stood up in disgust.  "Great, now he's improving on Challenger's ideas."  She made her way down to the lab.

"Improving on them, no, of course not."  Challenger looked puzzled.  Marguerite and Roxton smiled at the scientist's disbelief that his ideas could be bettered.  "These alterations render the device useless."

"Why would Zoth have done that?"  Roxton looked over Challenger's shoulder at the papers.

"This part looks like a different handwriting."  Marguerite peered at the papers from Challenger's other side.

"Hey Challenger, you better take a look at this."  Finn's voice called up from the lab.

"Now what?"  Marguerite turned to follow the scientist.

"We'll know soon enough."  Roxton soothed as he put a steadying hand at her waist.

"What is it?"  Challenger crossed to where Finn was watching the aquarium containing Arthur the Beetle.

"Did you give this bug something blue before we left yesterday?"

"Why, no.  Let me take a look.  Good heavens, that looks to be ink on his pincers."

"Why did you give ink to a bug?"

Challenger shook his head and as the explorers turned away to ponder this latest occurrence, Arthur smiled and continued cleaning his pincers.

"CUT!"  The director yelled.  "Brilliant, Arthur."  The beetle smirked complacently. 

His co-stars gathered around to offer him their congratulations.

"Thanks, but let's get down to the nitty-gritty here.  Given my pivotal role in this episode, I think we need to discuss billing."  Arthur pinned the director with his beetle browed look.

"Well, AB, if it was up to me, you know my feelings."  The director started sliding away.  "But you should have your people call their people and set something up."

Deprived of his first target, Arthur looked around to see the other actors slipping away as well.  He shrugged his forewings.  "It's not like they can do anything either.  A producer, that's who I need to see."  He headed off to his trailer to discuss the opening credits.  Bob Trogman hurried to his side, listening and nodding as Arthur expounded.  "A brilliant performance, the key to defeating the villains, distinctly underplayed.  Exquisitely timed.  I think a couple of shots of me, with the special guest star designation will work.  It's the least they can do."

"What do you mean cutting room floor?"  Arthur screamed into the phone.  "This was a meaningful scene.  Cut a few of the pterodactyl scenes.  Shorten up the gun battle.  They can see that stuff anytime.  How often do they get to see such a poignant scene, full of heroism, mystery, deeds of derring-do, leavened with just the right touch of comedy?  The audience wants to see me."

Arthur steamed as he listened to the voice on the other end.

"I warn you, I'll walk and then what will you do when you go to shoot Elixir, who's going to drink Challenger's experiment?  You need me.  This is not an idle threat." 

Whatever the voice on the other end said did not placate the angry star.  Arthur slammed the phone down and stormed off the set.

Of course Imposters did air without that all-important scene and a major rewrite of Elixir took place so that Challenger drank his own experiment.  Although many unhappy fans missed the chance to see Arthur the Beetle's undoubtedly magnificent interpretation of a beetle on the edge of insanity, they were eventually appeased with Arthur's final performance.

After much acrimonious discussion and pleading on the part of the producers they were finally able to persuade him to return to the set to reprise his role in Heart of the Storm.  All agreed his cocoon imagery was without equal in the annals of television.

**Finis**


End file.
